


Drew Family Values

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [99]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Joey used someone else for each Toon, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Joey didn't use his employees to create the Toons and monsters. He had something better.





	Drew Family Values

"Is that...Henry?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"What's he doing here?"

"Do you think he can help us?"

"Well, I'd hate to think we saved a guy just so he could do something horrible to us."

"Something worse than what Grandpa did?"

Upon hearing that, Henry jolted upright, only to wince in pain.

"Easy, easy."

Looking over, Henry found himself looking at a much less deformed version of Edgar. Beside him was Alice Angel--not the psychotic woman who had almost killed him, but one who looked just as she did in the cartoon.

"You were really hurt after Aunt Patty made the elevator fall," Edgar said. "We used some webbing to patch you up." He ran a hand over his tongue. "Dunno why it comes outta my mouth instead of..."

"Wait." Henry held up a hand to stop him. "Aunt Patty?" His eyes widened. "That was..."

"It was Mom," Alice said. "Grandpa tried to make her Alice, but she, uh, didn't come out right."

"So I was right about Joey using people for whatever he was doing." Henry muttered aloud. At first, he thought that his former coworkers (or rather, some of them) were the victims of his one-time friend's madness, but Boris had told him (albeit without speaking) that such was not the case.

"How did this happen?"

Alice closed her eyes, remembering...

(BATIM)

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Susan Drew struggled desperately to escape Joey's grasp as she was carried down the stairs. Her mother Patricia and father Ward had already been taken, followed by her cousins Marc, Eric, and John. There was no doubt in her mind that her little brother Max would follow, the last to meet whatever horrible fate awaited her.

She had no idea what had driven her grandfather to bring his family to the old studio, nor why he'd locked them all inside. For two or three hours, they'd been kept in the recording area, guarded by creatures created from ink and the blood of sacrificed animals. Then one by one, Joey had taken them away. Now, it was her turn.

They reached their destination--a large room filled with vats of ink. Several ink creatures--Searchers, Joey had called them--were moving about, hard at work on something. She could see two of them extracting something from a nearby collection chamber.

As Joey carried Susan to the edge of the catwalk, she realized what he was going to do.

"No! Grandpa, stop, please!"

"Oh, don't fret, Susie," he said, smiling warmly. "Soon, you'll realize what an honor I'm giving you. You'll be a star. You'll be immortalized. You'll be the true Alice Angel!"

With that, she was thrown over the railing into the dark pool below.

(BATIM)

"When I woke up, I looked like this." Alice pulled off her halo and fiddled with it. "Marc, Eric, and John found me, and helped me find Max. We've been staying out of sight ever since, especially after we saw what happened to Mom."

Henry clenched his hands into fists, trembling in rage. "This is Andrea Yates all over again. Joey, you son of a bitch..."

"Who's Andrea Yates?"

Charley looked over at Bendy. "A crazy lady who drowned her kids because she thought it would keep them from going to Hell."

"But Grandpa wasn't trying to do that," Barley pointed out. "He was trying to turn us into cartoon characters."

"And he succeeded with almost all of us..."

(BATIM)

"You!" Patty snarled at Henry. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that," Henry replied. "Now let him go."

"Did the demon send you?" She suddenly looked afraid. "Is he with you?"

"Mom, I'm not going to hurt you." Bendy emerged from behind Henry, holding out his hands.

"Not you," growled Patty. "The demon!"

"You mean Joey, don't you?" Henry realized. "That's who's been chasing us this whole time. After what he did to you and your family, never mind whoever he turned into the fake Sammy and the Projectionist, it's only natural he'd try and turn himself into a Toon as well."

"I won't let him throw me back!" Patty screeched. "I'll be the perfect Alice!"

"Patty..."

All eyes turned to the barely conscious wolf lying in the table.

"Don't talk like that," he managed to say. "I don't care what you look like. I don't care if you're perfect or not. I sure as hell don't care what that man I used to call Dad says. You're good enough for me, no matter what."

Patty covered her mouth as her good eye welled up with tears.

"Ward..."

"So he can talk now," Henry said in wonder, watching as the inky woman tore apart the straps and embraced her husband. "That throat injury he had is fully healed."

"Doesn't make up for what Grandpa did," muttered Bendy.

"No. It doesn't," the animator agreed. "Not for a minute."


End file.
